2019 IndyCar Series (Dubsy's World) (Outdated)
The 2019 NTT IndyCar Series is the 24th season of the IndyCar Series and the 98th official championship season of American open wheel racing. Scott Dixon entered the season as the defending IndyCar champion and Will Power the defending Indianapolis 500 winner. Drivers and Teams Team Changes * Marco Andretti took an enhanced role with his 98 team becoming an official partner to the team. * Schmidt Peterson Motorsports changed their team name due to Arrow Electronics becoming the title sponsor for the team. * A new team, Clauson-Marshall Racing, formed to field Pippa Mann in her attempt to qualify for her seventh Indianapolis 500. * Jonathan Byrd's Racing, Hollinger MotorSport, and Belardi Auto Racing continued their alliance moving with driver James Davison to field a car in conjunction with Dale Coyne Racing in the Indianapolis 500. * DragonSpeed made their IndyCar debut in a five race program with rookie Ben Hanley. * Dreyer & Reinbold Racing expanded their schedule with Sage Karam adding three races at the end of the year to the team's program. * Scuderia Corsa aligned with Ed Carpenter Racing to field Ed Jones in all road and street course races along with the Indy 500. * George Michael Steinbrenner IV moved up into the series with Colton Herta as a co owner of Harding Steinbrenner Racing. The team was expected to field 2018 Indy Lights champion Patricio O'Ward in a second car for the full season, but the deal fell apart late in the offseason. * McLaren Racing rejoined the series fielding former Formula One superstar Fernando Alonso in the Indy 500 as Alonso continues his quest for the Triple Crown of Motorsport. McLaren had a technical alliance with fellow Chevrolet team Carlin. * Meyer Shank Racing expanded their schedule to ten races with Jack Harvey. Driver Changes * Conor Daly joined Andretti Autosport to drive in their fifth team car for the Indianapolis 500. * Marcus Ericsson came over to the series after five years in Formula One to drive for Schmidt Peterson Motorsports' second car in the absence of Robert Wickens' horrific accident at Pocono Raceway in 2018. The team announced that Wickens' #6 car would be available to him when he is ready to come back. * Oriol Servia joined Schmidt Peterson Motorsports for the Indianapolis 500 with help from former team owner Eric Bachelart. * Patricio O'Ward, the 2018 Indy Lights champion, used his scholarship to secure a 13 race program with Carlin driving the #31 car while Charlie Kimball stepped down into a partial schedule after eight seasons of running full time. * Felix Rosenqvist moved from Formula E into Chip Ganassi Racing's second car for his rookie of the year campaign. * Santino Ferrucci returned to Dale Coyne Racing for his rookie of the year campaign after running four races with the team in 2018. * Kyle Kaiser returned for another partial season with Juncos Racing, while RC Enerson made one start with the team as well. * Jordan King joined Rahal Letterman Lanigan Racing to make his first Indianapolis 500 start. Season Summary Race results Driver Standings Manufacturer Standings Category:Dubsy's World Category:Sports